


Your Eyes are a Breeding Ground for Butterflies

by ItsAlwaysBloodMagic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward First Times, Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAlwaysBloodMagic/pseuds/ItsAlwaysBloodMagic
Summary: Noctis has a crush.  Prompto is into it.  Gladio and Ignis are the worst best chaperones, and the boys learn a thing or two.





	1. Hey Prom, Do You Know What a Crush Is?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place long before the events in the series and is loosely canon - compliant. Prompto's backstory is changed a little bit along with the circumstances under which he meets Noctis.
> 
> There is underage sex due to the fact that the boys are fifteen. The tone is awkward and cute.

“Hey Prom” Noctis said, pausing the video game he and Prompto were playing, “Do you know what a crush is?”

Prince Noctis, heir to the throne of Lucis, was currently hanging upside down from the couch, legs draped over the top, back on the cushion, and head lolling close to Prompto’s right shoulder. His hair stuck straight up, or down, depending on how you approached the problem. 

Prompto kept right on playing. He didn’t realize for a full thirty seconds that the game was paused. His attention had been flickering from thing to thing all evening. Noticing things wasn’t a strong suit of his. When the pause screen finally registered (leaving Noct to simultaneously hold his breath in anticipation of what he was about to do and laugh at his friend mashing buttons fruitlessly for way too long), he groaned in frustration. “Ugh, Noct, what are you doing? That boss is mid – swipe. He’s gonna knock me out the minute you un-pause the game.”

He looked to his right where Noctis was hanging. His friend stared at him. “Dude, were you even listening?” Noct’s deep black hair shook with his head. “Never mind, it was a stupid question anyway.” He un-paused the game, and the boss they had been fighting for the last 40 minutes knocked Prompto’s avatar flat. “YOU DIED” flashed across the screen.

“Ugh!” Prompto threw the controller across the room. “I’m not doing that again. You can tackle that guy if you want, I’m taking a break.”

To Prompto’s surprise, Noct didn’t start the game up again. Instead, he did a half summersault off the couch and sat up facing Prompto, with a strangely serious expression on his face. “So? Do you know what a crush is?”

This was not an odd question. Prompto had arrived in Insomnia only a few months before. He applied as a refugee and was granted residency, given an apartment with two extremely absentee adoptive parents, and sent to the local public school. It became readily apparent to anybody that interacted with Prompto that he didn’t know much of what anything was. He was usually able to pass it off as a language barrier rather than admitting that he had never, in fact, seen a French fry before. He had developed an uncanny ability to blend in, mostly by not interacting with anybody if he could help it.

He had befriended Noctis mostly because he was lonely, and Noctis seemed lonely too. Surprisingly, he had broken the ice first. They were at school. A gaggle of teenage girls were surrounding the prince at the time, but they were all talking about him rather than to him. Noct had caught his eye across the room, a plea for help clearly written in his face. So Prompto had come over, pushed his way through the crowd, and squeaked out something along the lines of “Hey buddy, I was looking for you, let’s go” before wrapping one arm around the Prince’s back and steering him away from the crowd. He remembered wishing he had come up with something more clever, but Noctis didn’t seem to mind. After that, nobody bothered Noctis anymore, because, well, he was pretty much always with Prompto, and Prompto was damn near invisible to his classmates.

Noctis never commented on Prompto’s odd habit of asking about everyday items. He just answered his questions like it was no big deal. Sometimes he would ask Prompto if he knew what something was before talking about it or showing it to him. Which brings us back to the topic at hand.

Prompto thought for a minute. “Crush?” He grabbed Nocts hand and squeezed as hard as he could. “You mean, like this?” 

“Ow! Uh, no dude. Are you serious?” Noct pulled his had away. His face turned a strange color. One time Gladio teased Prompto about a girl in his class, Cindy, and Prompto’s face got hot. Gladio had called it “blushing”. So Prompto knew about that. He wondered why Noctis was blushing. Noctis blundered on. “A crush. Like, uh, I don’t know. It’s a feeling. You get it around other people. Well, usually one other person, but it can happen with more. Like, your chest gets tight and your heart speeds up and you feel warm all over and kind of floaty and shy.” Noct looked away from Prompto then. 

Prompto had felt some of those things when he started hanging out with Noctis, and then later with Iggy and Gladio. Sometimes one of them would refer to the four of them together as “friends” and Prompto would feel like he was floating away. A crush must be similar to friends, then. He smiled and chirped “yep, sure do!” He tamped down his overzealous response a little too late. Prompto tried not to be too eager about things like friendship. Honestly, Prompto was eager about anything, and a little self – conscious about it. Iggy told him on many occasions that he didn’t need to be, but he didn’t quite believe him. So he tried to keep a lid on it.

Noct peered into his face. “Really? Because I’m kinda putting a lot on the line here, and sometimes you say that when you don’t know what something is.”

Prompto was too busy being miffed about Noct’s accusation to process the part about “puttling a lot on the line”. It had been a long time since Prompto had lied about knowing what something was, at least to his friends. He found out quickly that none of them would judge him for asking stupid questions, and that the answers often made life a lot easier. “Hey man, I know what a crush is, okay? Its’s pretty obvious anyway.” He was covering for his ignorance, and he knew it, but he wasn’t gonna back down from this one.

Noctis’ face shifted into an expression Prompto had never seen before. Surprise, like he had been caught out, and something else. “Obvious? Shit. Well, Noct, guess you gotta go ahead and do it.” The words came out so low Prompto could hardly hear them. Then Prompto found himself looking into Noct’s eyes, which had shifted up to meet his. A new expression altogether: hope, and determination. Noctis generally kept his face and demeanor flat, showing boredom and sarcasm but not much else. Prompto was caught off guard by the sheer number of emotions that had flickered across Noct's face in the past couple of seconds. As a result, he missed it when his friend leaned forward and brushed his lips against his own. Prompto squawked in surprise. Then – 

Oh. This was different. He did not feel like he did when he was flying high on the idea of having friends. There were similarities, sure, like the warm feeling that was starting in his chest and radiating outwards. It kept radiating, though, until his whole body was tingling, moving into his arms and down his torso and into his… Well.

For a moment Prompto felt like he should be embarrassed, and then he was so the opposite of embarrassed that idea flitted right out of his mind. He pushed back against Noctis' mouth, crushing their lips together in the most unsuccessful attempt at teenage kissing that had ever taken place in Insomnia. Noct held his face and they both paused for a moment, breathing together. Then he tried again, this time tentative, soft. He leaned into Noct and opened his mouth. He was rewarded with a long, sweet, lingering kiss that sent Prompto’s head spinning. 

He was floating, and he was warm, and there were roses and hearts and their names were doodled together on notebook pages, or at least they would be soon, and oh Gods this is happening and he didn’t even know he wanted it to happen. 

Back in the real world he had pushed himself up into Noct’s lap and was attempting to adhere every plane of his body against his friend’s. His hands were tangled up in the Prince’s hair and there was a hand on the back of his neck, squeezing hard. There was teeth and tongue. They almost toppled over, but Noctis put his hands down behind him and caught them just in time. The angle forced them to draw back from one another and Noct was giving Prompto a look that was doing something else to him entirely.

“So” he squeaked. He touched a hand to his mouth absentmindedly, trailing along it slowly, just feeling where Noctis had been, noticing the way in which his lips felt different now. “So that’s a crush, huh?” He slid backwards off Noct’s lap but kept his legs draped where they were, not wanting to break all contact.

“Yeah, I suppose so.” Noct was also touching his lips. They were mirror images of stunned, breathless teenage boys that had just experienced their first kiss and perhaps fallen in love. Prompto told himself that he was maybe taking it a bit too far. “Wait, you just told me you knew what a crush was!” The prince fixed him with a look of mock betrayal.

Prompto smiled, his mind a haze of complete bliss. “I do now.”

Noctis grinned wildly, then shoved Prompto down onto his back. A second later he found the Prince sprawling out above him, leaning over to kiss him again.

This was great.

*****

They made out for what amounted to most of the afternoon, eventually ending up back on the couch. Noctis was currently taking on the boss monster that had decimated Prom earlier, and Prompto was wedged between the arm of the couch and Noct’s side, with his legs draped over Noct’s lap. Occasionally he would lean forward and trail kisses up the prince’s neck, sometimes for the sake of distracting him in the heat of battle, and sometimes just because he wanted to. Prompto had his lips pressed just behind Noct’s ear, teasing, when a key turned in the door. Neither boy moved away in time, Prompto because he was Prompto and therefore oblivious for approximately ¾ of his life, and Noctis because he was trying really hard to deplete the monster’s health bar when his own was at less than 20% and he had the object of many a night’s fantasy pressed against his neck.

Prompto finally registered Ignis’ presence when the older boy cleared his throat and stated, in an authoritative tone, “Um.” He jumped and scrambled back, but there was nowhere to scramble to. He just ended up further jammed into the crack of the couch, unable to extricate himself, legs flailing for purchase. He felt Noctis catch his legs in one arm and wrestle them back down across his lap. Prompto let him. There was nowhere else for them to go except into his friend’s face.

He couldn’t look at Ignis. He wouldn’t look at Ignis. He looked at Ignis. He wished Ignis was not looking at them. Instead, his piercing eyes were taking in the situation, and the look in them left no doubt as to the fact that he knew exactly what they had been up to. “Well then.” Ignis said. Prompto looked away. Ignis coughed softly, once, and headed into the kitchen. 

There was no wall between the kitchen and the living room, because Noct’s apartment had an open floor plan. Prompto was going to write a letter to whoever designed open floor plans and let them know exactly what he thought of how easy it was for awkward silences to develop after someone walked in on you making out with your best friend and you all just needed to be in separate rooms right now because honestly a minute of peace would be nice but instead that someone was in charge of making dinner so he was currently occupying the kitchen with only an island separating him from the situation unfolding in the living room, which was Prompto sinking into the couch and wishing it would open up and devour him, and Noct – laughing?

Noctis snorted. Prompto gave him the hairy eyeball, which just made Noct laugh more. “Dude, he’s right there” Prompto hissed. “He just caught us making out!” 

“I know” Noct snickered back, and then he, oh Gods, leaned forward and licked a swipe from Prompto’s collarbone to his chin. Prompto died right there. He was dead. He was certain of it. At least he would never have to look at Ignis again. He glared at Noctis, then actually stood up, walked to the other end of the couch, and sat back down. Facing away from Ignis. With an entire couch cushion between him and Noct. 

His best friend just shrugged and picked up the controller, unpausing it. Apparently he had the presence of mind to pause the game when Ignis walked in. Prompto made a mental note to try harder on the whole distraction thing next time, then slapped himself for thinking it. The slap was not figurative. Noct glanced over and arched an eyebrow.

After an excruciatingly long time, in which Prompto pretended to watch Noct play games and concentrated on not dying out of sheer embarrassment and a touch of terror (Ignis was terrifying, even if he was Prompto’s friend), he heard the sound of a table being set. He didn’t see the table being set because he certainly was not going to look anywhere except at the television screen. “Noct, pause the game” Ignis called from where Prompto thought the table must be. Noctis turned around and stuck his tongue out at his advisor. There was a deep sign from where Ignis was presumably standing. “Fine, don’t. But we will be eating at the table tonight. Will Prompto be joining us?”

“Actuallywowlookatthetime, Igottagorightnowseeyasoon!” Promptos voice was definitely not hitting several octaves all at once. He stood up and cast about for his backpack, which was nowhere in sight. Which is how he ended up staying for dinner. Because before he could bolt out the door, Noctis, who was a little shit (Gladio’s words, but Prompto currently agreed), put on his most shit eating grin and drawled, “Prompto would love to stay for dinner.” Prompto gave Noctis his best “dude, what are you doing” look. Noct’s grin just got bigger.

By the end it was just a normal dinner with Iggy. Ignis clearly wished to pretend like the entire incident had never happened, and Prompto was happy to play along. Noct kept running his foot up the back of Prompto’s leg under the table. Prompto hated Noct’s ability to maintain a placid, bored face when he wanted to. He practically jumped out of his skin every time he felt the shoe at his ankle, and his voice did the octave thing again when Noct caught him while he was talking. Which he did every time. Because this was Noctis, and Noctis was a freaking evil genius when he wanted to torture his friends.

*****

When Prompto did look at the time it was well past when he normally went home. He was actually pretty pleased he had stayed. It diffused the situation and probably avoided him a whole twenty-four hours of fretting and a second awkward interaction with Ignis. He excused himself and got his things together, pulling his backpack from halfway under the couch where he assumed Noct had kicked it earlier so he wouldn’t find it. He stood awkwardly in the door for a second before saying “well, goodbye then”. 

Noct stood up and mumbled “I’ll see you out”, walking over and taking Prompto's elbow to guide him out the door. If Ignis had an opinion about this, he didn’t let on, instead wishing Prompto a good evening and a safe walk home.

They were in the hallway outside of the apartment. Noct slid the door closed and leaned against it. Prompto wanted to be making out again, but Noct was avoiding eye contact. “Listen, Prom, my dad can’t know about this.”

Prompto didn’t know what the problem might be. He never saw Noctis’ father. He was the king, and honestly not even his son saw him very often. It wouldn’t be hard to avoid talking to the King of Lucis about anything. 

“Yeah dude, of course. No problem.” He said it nonchalantly, but apparently Noctis wouldn’t buy it, because he pressed on.

“So, uh, that means Gladio can’t know. I’ll talk to Iggy about it, he can keep a secret, we’re actually really lucky that he’s the one that walked in.” Prompto thought about the word secret, thought about exactly how good he was at keeping them. His hand drifted to the band around his left wrist. Noct must have read something in his face, but he got it wrong. “Prom, it’s not a bad thing. Its, ah, good. Extremely good. The best. Okay?” Noct caught Prompto’s chin, and for a minute Prompto thought he could get lost in those eyes. The feeling in his chest was coming back. There was about to be a whole lot of bad teenage poetry, volumes and volumes of it, because Prompto could write sonnets about Noct’s eyes. “It needs to be a secret though, because my dad really, really can’t find out. Like how he can’t know that we use the secret passages to explore the Citadel, because if he did he would block them off and then we wouldn’t be able to use them anymore.”

Prompto understood. If Noct’s dad found out, he wouldn’t let them keep doing this. Prompto wanted to keep doing this, more than he wanted Gladio or Iggy or really anybody else to know. He needed to clarify, though. He didn’t want to mess up by telling the wrong person. 

“Can we tell other people?”

Noct was still holding his chin. He let it go and his hands drifted to Prompto’s waist. Prompto wanted them to stay there, basically forever, except he wanted them everywhere else too. It was extremely distracting. But Prompto needed to know exactly what the boundaries were so he didn’t mess up and get Noctis in trouble. So he focused on Noct’s face instead of his hands. It was back to its default bland expression, which was weird, because Noctis had been wearing that look at dinner, but it was clearly for Iggy’s sake. Then it broke a little and Noct looked overwhelmed, which was also weird. “Geez, Prom, that’s kind of an intense – never mind, can we just do this for a while? Before we talk about telling other people?” Prompto felt like he had missed something, but the moment passed, because Noct had caught his chin again and was kissing him. Prompto leaned his body into Noct, grabbed his face a little desperately in both of his hands, and returned the kiss, letting Noctis know exactly how okay with him it was that they do this for a little while. Noct moaned, which made Prompto shiver. He pressed Noct up against the door hard and rolled his hips. They both gasped. Noct reached his hands down to brace himself on the door frame but his left hand must have slipped and hit the handle instead because suddenly the door was opening and Noct was falling backwards through it. Prompto was right behind him.

The door jammed against something just in time to avoid actually sending them sprawling onto the floor. He missed the fact that this something was Ignis’ foot, because, well, this is Prompto were talking about. Prompto had both arms looped around Noctis’ neck and was kind of dangling from him. Noctis had his feet in a wide, unsteady stance, which did not help with balance. They managed to right themselves, and then Noctis leaned in for once final kiss before placing a hand on Prompto’s jaw and wishing him a blissful, whispered good night. With nothing else left to do, Prompto turned and walked down the hallway to the elevator, humming a victory tune under his breath.

He also missed the sight of Noctis being hauled away from the door by his ear, and Ignis muttering very tersely, “Your highness, a word if I may.”


	2. A Closet Full of Balls

The next day was a school day. Prompto was just walking through the doors of the building when he felt a familiar hand slap him on the back. He looked up just in time to lose himself in his friend’s eyes again, eyes that just two days ago had seemed perfectly normal, but had suddenly become a breeding ground for stomach butterflies. He turned those last few words around in his head for a moment and then drew an imaginary line through them with an imaginary pen. That would not be going in the book of sonnets. Stomach butterflies reminded him of bugs. He definitely didn’t want to think about bugs while he was thinking about Noct.

He was not thinking about bugs now, though, because the look Noct was giving him was intoxicating. It only lasted for a moment. One, blissful, drawn out moment. He would need to find a way to make Noct look at him like that again. Preferably all the time. 

Noctis glanced down, his face flushing. Then he seemed to recover himself, because he launched into a tirade about The Talk Iggy had subjected him to the night before. “Prom, he had pamphlets. With diagrams. He tried to tell me where babies come from, and then he went all red, I think because he realized, well, that’s not exactly a risk here…” Noctis’ voice faded out and a soft buzzing faded in. Was Noct talking about sex? Was that what people with crushes do? Did he want that? He should be grossed out about the idea of sex with his best friend, right? He had always been grossed out by it when he saw it in movies or whatever. He did a little physical check, just drifted his senses down into his body while he pondered the idea. Nope, not grossed out. Definitely not grossed out. He grinned a little, his interest outweighing any embarrassment or shyness he might be feeling. He didn’t know that his smile, when he directed it at Noctis, was like a ray of the most beautiful sunshine the prince had ever seen.

Noct stumbled over his words a little bit, blinded as he was by the light of Prompto’s smile. It was too bad that Prompto didn’t know about this little metaphor, because it would make for excellent teenage poetry. “So anyway, he’ll keep our secret. From my dad. But not from Gladio. Because, ah, I guess we’re being babysat from now on.” 

Prompto groaned. “Dude, are you serious? We aren’t twelve. Why do we need a babysitter?” Prompto was a pretty literal person. 

“Because, according to Iggy, and I quote, ‘No, Noct, you’re not twelve. And that is precisely the problem.' Apparently my honor must be preserved. By Gladio. Whatever that means.” Noct made a frustrated sound, and then looked sideways at Prompto. He looked like sin. “So you wanna sully my honor? We can skip.” Prompto didn’t know what honor meant, but he knew all about the look that Noct was giving him.

They were just outside the door to their first period class, math, which Prompto knew from experience was at the bottom of the prince’s list of things he considered a good time. Prompto thought about it. He would very much like to sully Noct’s honor, right now. His dick was telling him that much. He was pretty put out by the idea that the rest of their lives would be spent in chaste video game sessions with Gladio as a chaperone. But he needed to pass math, and so did Noctis. 

“Dude, you need to go to math class.” He let his eyes rove up and down his friend’s body. He thought briefly about how strange it was that he wasn’t feeling mortified or shy or any of the other things he associated with boners at school or flirting with someone that made him blush. He wanted Noctis. He wanted him now, and a new part of Prompto that he wasn’t aware of before was showing itself. It was a particularly assertive part, and Prompto liked it. So he raked his eyes over Noct until the other boy was the one blushing, then he followed him into first period. 

*****

Noctis was standing in front of him. In a closet off the gym. Full of kickballs that Prompto kept tripping over.

“I’m in a closet, and its full of balls.” Prompto heard himself say. “There’s a joke in there somewhere.” His friend smirked.

Prompto was taking a break from gym class, which by the way was still happening on the other side of the door, when said door opened and an arm snaked out and pulled him into the closet. 

Noct wasn’t even in his gym class.

For a moment Prompto was just plain confused. It had been several hours since first period and his body had finally cooled down. He was no longer even thinking about sex, or kissing his best friend, or the poetry he definitely had not been writing in his mind basically all morning. 

“Noct, what are you doing here?” Noctis grabbed Prompto's hand and pressed it against his crotch. Prompto gasped. “Oh.”

The boys were predictable. They got up to exactly what one might think they would in a closet full of balls just off the gym while class is in session. Which is to say they had a hot and heavy make – out session that ended in a particularly embarrassing manner.

They were on the floor, kickballs bumping against their thighs. Prompto’s back was to the wall and Noctis was leaning over him, one leg pressed against his dick. Prompto was gasping, and Noct was working his way down his neck. Hands kept skirting up under T-shirts and everything was veering dangerously close to third base. 

Prompto thought that maybe touching Noct’s dick through his pants counted as third base. He coudn’t really keep track right now, though, so he let it drop.

Noct pressed his knee harder into Prompto and something happened. Prompto jerked forward and let out a grunt, biting down on Noctis' lip, which had moved up to meet his own. His breaths relaxed until they were steady and he felt his body going limp. He leaned against Noct’s shoulder. That was great. Like the best ever. He closed his eyes and made a plan for the rest of his life. It involved staying right here forever. 

It took a moment to for his brain to catch up with his body. When it finally did, his eyes went wide and he sat up straight. Noct was leaning back watching Prompto. He had a knowing smile on his face.

“Shit.” Prompto was mortified. Thank the Gods this happened with Noctis and not somebody he needed to impress, like Cindy. “Shit, Noct, did I just…”

“Sure looks that way, buddy.” Noctis was outright leering at him.

“Oh, geez, Noct. I’m sorry, that’s like totally gross.” Prompto was pretty much outright panicking. “Dude, we’re at school. I have to wear these clothes for the rest of the day. What am I gonna do?” His life flashed before his eyes, starting with the walk of shame from the closet to the dressing room. The freaking gym class was still in session.

Noctis was enjoying this way too much. “I guess you had better go clean up, huh?” The Crown Prince pulled his most disinterested look, and Prompto almost believed him, because Noct was just that nonchalant when it came to other people’s problems. But when Prompto stood to open the door and face the music, Noct grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. He kissed Prompto, and the kiss felt… different. There was lust, but there was also sweetness and promises. “Dude, it’s hot. I’m gonna find so many ways to make you do that.” Noct was practically breathing the words into his ear. Prompto was pretty sure he could no longer move. His legs were made of stone. Noctis turned them to stone with his words. The stomach butterflies came back, and there were ten times more of them than there was this morning. The prince pulled away from him and draped his arms over Prompto’s shoulders. He kissed him once, just a peck on the nose, and then said “But seriously Prom, you gotta get out of the closet.” Noctis smirked.

“Funny” muttered Prompto. “I’m totally able to laugh at your dumb jokes right now, because my life isn’t about to become absolutely ruined by catty teenagers who will notice that I came in my own freaking pants, and that I was in the gym closet, presumably alone when it happened, because Gods know you won’t get caught. You’ve probably got a secret way in and out of here that you’re not sharing with me because you get a kick out of making me do stupid shit like this.” 

Noctis was trying really hard not to guffaw and get them both caught. Prompto tried to hate him for it, but he found himself laughing just as hard. He shoved Noct. “Oh my gods shut up! I can’t take you anywhere.” Noctis did not shut up.

He showed Prompto the secret door, which led into another closet. The other closet opened out into an empty hallway. Prompto was able to beat a hasty retreat to the relatively deserted restroom at the end of the hall to do the best he could with a roll of toilet paper and a comically small sink.

Noctis didn’t emerge for quite a while after that. When Prompto saw him again, he had the smuggest, most suggestive look Prompto had ever seen on another human being plastered across his face. He had the nerve to wink at Prompto. Prompto surprised himself by making a lewd gesture across the room in return.

It was so worth it.


	3. The Baby-Sitters Club

Being babysat was way better than Prompto thought it would be. For starters, it meant more time with his friends. Secondly, Gladio and Ignis tended to take them out, because it beat chaperoning them at home. 

They would go to the movies and sit next to each other, Gladio on one side and Ignis on the other. Noct tried something exactly once, casually inching his hand up under Prompto’s shirt. The whole thing was mostly just ticklish anyway. It caused a scene that involved Prompto squirming in his seat and Gladio elbowing Noct painfully in the ribs, which caused the boy to yell “Ow! What the hell Gladio?” before pushing back. The people behind them were not impressed. After that, movies out consisted of holding hands and leaning against each other in a way that was simultaneously terrible on Prompto's neck and fabulous in every other way.

The arcade was pretty great because instead of just silently standing around looking like the world’s scariest bouncer, Gladio would actually hang out, and ended up being really good at DDR.

At home there were rules. Clothes stay on, hands above the waist, stay in the living room, no more sleepovers. Even though their chaperones remained in the room with them, Gladio at least would retreat to the dining room table and read a book, which meant the back of the couch served as a kind of privacy buffer.

Somehow he always knew the instant their hands wandered south. They would be diligently sticking to the rules (they always would with Gladio), but inevitably one of them would slip and get a hand up under the other’s waistband. “Hands where I can see them or I’m sitting on the couch between you” Gladio would snap, and they would separate, looking a little breathless, and busy themselves in video games or some other activity.

Prompto was pretty sure Gladio thought they were cute.

Ignis was another story all together. He watched them like a hawk. He would actually sit in a chair facing them and demand they leave at least a foot between each other if they were sharing the couch. Noct, who was fond of pushing Ignis' buttons, all but ignored these boundaries. He would wait until Ignis was deep in paperwork before dragging Prompto into his lap and doing unmentionable things that barely stayed within the confines of the rules. Because Prompto was weak, and quite honestly on a hair trigger, he would inevitably make noise. After an initial warning of “boys, keep it down”, which always had Prompto in stitches and Noct looking up at Ignis in disbelief that he could say that with a straight face, Ignis would press his mouth together in a thin line and either continue his work as though nothing was happening in front of him or stand up and do some banal household task until it was time for Prompto to go home.

Noctis was an expert in slow build – up and it wasn’t long before the boundaries were pushed so far that they were doing things in front of Ignis that they weren’t even doing behind closed doors. Prompto always got too worked up to slow it down or pull them back within the confines of the rules. That was how they found themselves lying across the couch with Nocts’ hands most definitely visiting all the places they really shouldn’t be while Prompto moaned into his mouth. Ignis had that tight – lipped look that meant he was trying very hard to ignore them but was finding it increasingly difficult. Noctis licked along Prompto's ear – the one that was on display – and stage whispered “You’re not gonna blow your load early like you did last time, right?” There was a very purposeful sound of paper shuffling across the living room and a glare that communicated extreme disappointment from Ignis, who was standing and attempting to look as imposing as possible. When this didn’t have the intended effect, the man stormed through the house into Noctis’ room and slammed the door.

Prompto froze and looked at Noct. “Dude, why did he go in your room?”

Noct shrugged. “I dunno, maybe he’s jerking it.”

“Ugh, gross! Don’t say that! I definitely don’t wanna think about Iggy that way, he’s like an older brother! To both of us!” Something clicked for Prompto and his look turned to abject, but slightly excited, horror. “Are you trying to get a rise out of him?”

“Yeah, an older brother with a stick up his ass.” Noct muttered. “And no. Honestly I thought if we made him uncomfortable enough he would leave, and then I could do this.” Noct finally slipped his hands down into Prompto’s pants, brushing them almost shyly against his cock. A familiar victory tune played in the back of Prompto’s mind when he realized that they had most definitely, without a doubt, reached third base.

But the moment had passed. They made out for a little while longer and when Ignis emerged from Noct’s room where he was definitely cleaning and not doing anything untoward, they were finishing their homework at the dining room table. Prompto meant it as a kind of apology but he was pretty sure Noct was still messing with his advisor.

*****

After that there were no more chaperones. Noct reported an overheard conversation between Iggy and Gladio wherein they discussed just how much it sucked to babysit a couple of horny teenage boys and how they were probably doing every single thing they were trying to keep them from doing the minute anybody’s back was turned anyway. Which was more or less true. “So you need to avoid being alone with Gladio for a while, because he is bound and determined to give you The Talk” Noctis finished.

“Isn’t that, like, Iggy’s job? I mean, I wouldn’t mind getting it from Gladio, it’s probably a lot less, you know, formal, and it might actually be cool, but Iggy’s the one that knows about stuff.” Prompto kept talking, even though he was pretty sure that at this point he was rambling. He had never had older siblings, and honestly it was kinda neat to entertain the idea he might be able to talk to another guy about sex, like, in an educational way.

“Don’t remind me. Trust me, you don’t want that particular talk from Iggy. And besides, he begged off.” Noct tried for his best Iggy impression. “‘based on what I have been subjected to over the past two weeks I would deduce that they know exactly what they are doing, and there is no need for further interference on my part.’” Noct nailed it. Prompto was impressed.

There was also the bit about how the two older boys discussed what exactly they had gotten up to at that age, together, and how they ended up okay. Prompto spit his milk out at this point (they were eating lunch as school and Prompto was indulging in 2% milk with his salad). Noct just looked nonplussed, like it was common knowledge, which was maybe true, now that Prompto thought about it.

They finished lunch, cleaned up, and walked to their next class hand in hand.


	4. There's a First Time For Everything

“Noct – Ow! Noct!” Prompto pushed Noctis back a bit and directed the prince's attention to his face. “This isn’t working.”

It had taken them a long time to get around to this part. Prompto understood vaguely that other people his age were fucking. Their classmates bragged about it and he and Noctis were not the only ones making out in empty classrooms. Prompto was even into the idea – excited about it. But Noct seemed to be content to tease, always putting on the breaks before approaching anything close to their mutual idea of actual sex. And Prompto was fine with it. He was more focused on the rainbows and puppydogs part of their blossoming relationship anyhow. He definitely had a notebook full of doodles of him and Noct and he definitely adorned his homework with their initials. He may have even written some of those love sonnets he was endlessly composing. He wasn’t even ashamed about it.

Finally, though, Noct brought it up. He had one hand wrapped around Prompto’s cock and was lying half – clothed on top of him when he said “So, do you wanna like, actually fuck this time?”

Prompto shoved him off and called him a romantic, they shared a long, sweet kiss, and then they tried it.

So here they were, in the bedroom, rules thrown out the window without their ever – present chaperones around to stop them, making their first terrible attempt at, like, actually fucking.

It wasn’t going well.

When Prompto asked about condoms, Noct shrugged and said he didn’t have any. They decided they didn’t actually need them, since neither one of them had done this before. They didn’t have any lube either, but Gladio hadn’t gotten around to having that sex talk with Prompto, and Prompto was pretty sure Ignis didn’t discuss the mechanics of anal with Noctis, so the importance of that little detail was lost on them.

They decided that Prompto would be on the receiving end. It was a fantasy that had built up some heat during the past few months of fooling around with Noct, and he was eager to try it. The first position they tried involved Prompto on his stomach with his knees underneath him. It became clear very quickly that getting Noctis’ cock inside of him wasn’t happening. Like straight up wasn’t happening. 

Then they decided to let gravity do the work for them, with Noctis lying on the bed and Prompto on top. Prompto managed to slide down just past the head before his asshole began yelling about it. He clenched up in pain, which elicited a moan and a buck from Noct. In turn, Pompto yelped and flailed, somehow ending up on the floor. When Noctis asked if he wanted to try that position again he declined on the basis that he would rather not tear anything.

Now he was on his back with his knees to his chest. He wasn’t thrilled about the whole thing anymore, but he wasn’t giving up quite yet. People did this. It was supposed to be hot. They would prevail.

Noct pulled away from him and looked down like he was solving a puzzle. “Dude, are you sure two guys can do it this way?”

“Pretty sure. I mean, you can reach, so.” Prompto scrunched up his face and wished that his dick was still hard so he could at least have some indication that he was going to like this. “Maybe we’re missing something.” 

Noct considered the problem. “Maybe use spit?”

“You aren’t kissing me ever again if you put your mouth down there.”

Noctis looked appalled. “No way. I meant like this.” He spit on his palm and rubbed it on his dick. He tried to slide in again, and it hurt. Again. 

Prompto flinched, pushed Noctis away, then rolled over onto his side, facing him. “They do that in porn, right? So why isn’t it working?”

“I dunno.” Noct shrugged. He looked supremely bored.

“Maybe we should start with fingers?”

The appalled look returned. “I am not putting my fingers in your ass. Sick.” 

Prompto studied his face critically. “Well, this isn’t working.” He laid there for a minute longer, taking stock. “Sorry man, I think I’m done.”

Noctis just shrugged before gently rolling Prompto onto his back and sprawling out beside him. He ran a hand idly over Prompto’s chest, and Prompto shivered. It was comforting, and his dick was starting to show a little interest again. He smiled and turned to Noct.

“You want a handjob instead?” 

Noctis’ face brightened and his hand reached for Prompto’s. “Blow me?”

Prompto grinned. “Go wash your dick and I’ll think about it.”

“Nah, too much effort.” Noct blew a puff of air into his bangs. They fluttered around his face. He guided Prompto’s hand to where he wanted it.

Prompto stroked him off, Noct’s hand over the top of his, eyes on each other’s faces. 

Afterwards they kissed softly. Noct fell asleep on Prompto’s shoulder and Prompto ran his hand through his lover’s hair.

*****

“Dude, I talked with Gladio.”

Noctis whipped around to look at Prompto. They were sitting in class. Their desks were laid out in rows and Prompto sat directly behind him.

“You what? No, never mind. Can we talk about this later? Class is about to start.”

“Come on, the teacher is always at least 5 minutes late. Wanna know what he said?”

Apparently curiosity won out, because Noctis swung around fully. He straddled his chair and rested his chin on Prompto’s desk, which Prompto thought was just about the cutest thing he had ever seen. Prompto scooted his chair back and rested his own chin. The effect was that they were practically nose to nose.

Noctis looked at him expectantly.

“It was kind of nice, actually. Gladio’s cool, you know? He told me lots of stuff.” Prompto rattled on about all the things they had talked about, giving Noctis a blow by blow with an alarming degree of detail.

“So. Lube. It doesn’t work without it. So that was our biggest problem. And I got a stern talking to about condoms. We don’t need them if we’re not sleeping with anyone else, but he’s gonna kick our asses if he finds out we don’t use them when we’re supposed to. Oh, and they make things less messy. So we might want to try. And we gotta prep, like with our fingers.” Noct made a face at this one. “Yeah, I know. He said you could use gloves if it really grosses you out.”

Noctis didn’t seem to mind the conversation, but he also didn’t chip in. Prompto got self – conscious in the middle of describing how to douche and flushed pink all the way down his arms. When this happened Noct gave Prompto a look like he wanted to eat him right up, which didn’t help matters at all.

“Uh, and we’re supposed to broaden our definition of sex. Apparently the idea that only anal counts is heteronormative.” Prompto mispronounced the word on the first try, but got it right when he said it again. “I asked him what that means, but I didn’t really understand when he tried to clarify. Something about how straight couples only count intercourse as sex, which negates blowjobs and basically everything else, and somehow that makes gays invisible… it seemed important to Gladio, so I tried to listen, but I’m not sure I’m getting it right, so maybe ask him if you’re interested.” Prompto stumbled over the last bit. Luckily for him their teacher had finally arrived. Prompto flailed in a way that was supposed to signify her presence. Noct got the idea and sat up, turning around to face the front. Halfway through class a note was passed under the desk.

“Try again?” The note was decorated with crudely drawn dicks and assholes.

Prompto smiled to himself when he read it, then etched out his response, illustrating it with hearts and butterflies. “Hell yeah.”


	5. What Are Your Intentions Towards my Son?

Television didn’t do King Regis justice. He wasn’t just imposing. He was terrifying. He was a behemoth.

He was currently gesturing at Prompto’s teacup with a tiny pair of tongs. “Sugar?”

Prompto accepted the sugar, and then the cream. He disliked both but he wasn’t about to say no to the King.

King Regis studied him over the top of his own teacup. The man used four whole sugar cubes in one cup of tea. It was disgusting. Prompto did not share his opinion on the subject. He was too busy contemplating the benefits of exile.

“So, Prompto” said the king. “What are your intentions towards my son?”

Prompto gulped. It was better than spitting hot tea all over the front of his shirt. “S – sir? Uh, we’re friends?” It came out a question. He looked at Noctis for support. Noctis demonstrated his agreement by slouching.

“Friends who plan on going to Homecoming together. Yes, of course.” Prompto didn’t know the word skepticism, but he was a quick learner. 

Noctis chose that moment to pipe up. “Dad, it’s normal to go to Homecoming with your friends.” 

“Hmm. Is it normal to experiment with your friends? With sex, I mean.” The man had a glint in his eye.

Noctis slouched some more and glared at his father. “Dad! Really?” Prompto’s tea threatened to leap across the room.

“Yes, I believe so.” The King looked like he was waiting for a response. Prompto wasn’t able to speak. He tried, and he failed. He tried again. He couldn’t do it. There was nothing to focus on except King Regis’ penetrating stare, which was currently, thank the Gods, directed at Noctis. He tried to keep his hands steady. Everything depended on his tea remaining safely in its cup.

“Well, I do hope you two are using protection.” King Regis smiled. Prompto was pretty sure there was a threat in there somewhere.

Noctis looked bored. He rolled his eyes. “Sure, Dad.” 

Regis turned his gaze back to Prompto. “Is my son… adequate then?” Prompto outright sputtered. Tea ran down his chin. Regis leaned forward with a clean napkin and dabbed the tea up.

“What the fuck?” Prompto thought. He was proud of himself for not saying it out loud. Then he did speak, and he was immediately mortified. “Yes, Mr. Caelum. I mean, uh, sir. Your majesty. Shit.” Maybe he only thought the last word.

Regis laughed. “Are you sure you can’t fit another title in there? I’m not sure ‘shit’ counts.”

Prompto glared at Noctis. “Noct, help me out here.” It came out a hiss.

Noctis looked directly at his dad. “He’s trolling you. Don’t sweat it.”

“Trolling? Like, trolls? Under a bridge?” Prompto did an impression of a troll. Then he remembered that he was in the presence of the King. He cursed himself.

“Oh right. Sorry. It’s like… he thinks it’s funny.”

Prompto looked up at Regis, who wasn’t even trying to disguise his mirth anymore. Prompto opened his mouth, and then shut it. “Sir?”

Noctis’ dad had fondness in his eyes when he said “Well, you boys have been dating for.. how long? I’ve been deprived of so many opportunities to, ahem, troll you. Is that how you kids say it?”

“Four months” said Noctis. Prompto looked at him in shock. They had never used the word dating before. Noctis just looked happy, though. He turned a warm smile to Prompto, and Prompto blushed clear up to his ears. Noctis reached out a hand and Prompto took it.

Mr. Caelum, King of Lucis and father of Prompto’s boyfriend (holy shit!) looked from Noctis to Prompto and back again. “Ah.” he said. “That would explain the sonnets.” 

Noctis raised an eyebrow. Prompto became three shades redder. “S – sonnets?” he stammered. “How, um, how did you know – “

King Regis raised his own eyebrow, a mirror image of his son. “How indeed.”

“Prom, you wrote me sonnetts? You gotta let me read them.” Prompto studied a wall. It was quite a nice wall. It was painted white.

Regis cleared his throat. “Well then. Yes, I suppose you may go to Homecoming together.” The side of his mouth quirked up into a kind of half smile. Prompto was reminded again of Noctis. “As the King, I bestow my blessing upon you both.” 

Noctis burst out into giggles. Regis’ smile grew. He had a twinkle in his eye. Prompto tried to meet the king’s smile, then chuckled weakly. “Thank you, Your Majesty.” 

King Regis finally lost it. He wiped tears from his eyes. His laughter filled the room.

When they were calm again, Regis refilled Prompto’s tea. “Now, Prompto, let me tell you about the time I caught Noctis standing in his crib, fully naked, finger painting the wall with his own feces.”

“Daaad!”

****

Prompto learned a lot about Noctis that afternoon. He liked King Regis, and once the man was finished scaring him half to death, Prompto found him easy to open up to. They were still chatting long after they finished their tea. The King insisted on seeing them out himself when it was time to leave.

They were in the entryway when Prompto felt a hand descend. It stopped him dead in his tracks. Noctis kept walking. The King of Lucis waited until his son was out of hearing range. Then he leaned over and whispered “If I find out you hurt my son, in any way, I will personally see to your execution.”

Prompto forced himself to stand up straight. He looked the King in the eye. There was no laughter there. “I wouldn’t dream of it, sir.” His voice was steady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, my parents did all of these things. They thought it was hilarious.


	6. This Guy's a Keeper

Gladio, Noctis, and Prompto were sprawled out on the floor of Noctis’ apartment. The sound of King’s Knight filled the room. Gladio was kicking ass, which he demonstrated by occasionally letting out a loud cheer. Ignis, ever the responsible one, was in the kitchen preparing dinner. 

Ignis came around the kitchen island and attempted to get their attention by briskly clapping his hands. “Boys, it’s time to wrap your game up and start on homework.” 

Noctis flipped him off. Gladio rolled over onto his back and peered up at Ignis. “Come on, Iggy. You don’t have to act like our mother all the time.”

“Somebody clearly does.” Ignis tried to look stern. He wasn’t fooling anybody.

Prompto watched Gladio give Ignis his most winning smile. “Iggy, you’re seventeen. Grab your phone and join us.”

Ignis declined on the pretense that he didn’t wish to burn the soup.

“Aww, you’re no fun” Prompto shot, grinning at his friend. Ignis gave him a knowing kind of smile.

“Ten more minutes then.”

“Got it” said Noct. His head was buried in his arms. He looked like he was sleeping.

Gladio set down his phone ten minutes later. “Come on, guys. Time to start on homework.” Noct groaned. Prompto made to finish the round. “I mean it. I’m getting your homework out and setting it up on the table.”

Prompto had no problem with that.

He heard the sound of rummaging. “Prom! I didn’t know you wrote poetry.”

Prompto shot up like a rocket. He was actually airborne for a second. “Hey, that’s mine!” He forgot that he had brought the book of sonnets over for Noct to read. 

Gladio was paging through the book. Prompto saw his eyes skimming the pages. He lunged, fingers grabbing. His hands hit air. Gladio was holding the book above his head. Prompto couldn’t reach it without climbing the man. He actually tried it, but Gladio just grabbed him around the waist and held him upside down while he read. 

“Please don’t read it out loud.” Prompto repeated the sentence several times in his head. He had never prayed before, but if there was reason to start, this was it. 

“Hey buddy, this is actually really good. Like publishable good.” 

“What?” Prompto squeaked. Gladio set him upright and sat down on the table. Prompto fell into the nearest chair. “You think so?”

“Yeah. It’s making me have feelings and shit. Except for this part about… um… ‘a breeding ground for stomach butterflies?’ It’s a nice idea, the wording just hits me the wrong way. I would suggest re-working it. Hey, have you ever read a romance novel? I could loan you some books if you want.”

Prompto was trying to wrap his head around the idea that someone might actually like his admittedly cheesy teenage poetry. How bad could Gladio’s romance novels be?

Noctis looked up from his game. “Prom, don’t let him get you started on those books. They’re terrible.”

“Indeed” came a voice from the kitchen. “I would avoid them if I were you, Prompto.”

Okay, so maybe a second opinion was in order. Prompto could do that. And then maybe someday he would publish.

A part of him was still shrinking in on itself in embarrassment, but Gladio’s praise made it smaller than it usually was.

Gladio was still reading. “Hey Noct” he said, his voice casual. “These are super sweet. This guy’s a keeper.” 

A hum of agreement came from the area of carpet currently occupied by the prince. “I know.”

They made eye contact. Noctis was giving him a look like he was the only person in the world. Prompto’s heart melted.

“Hey Iggy, why didn’t you ever write me poetry?” Gladio called across the room.

Ignis came out of the kitchen. He leaned against the island and wiped his hands on his apron. “Hm. Well, I suppose we were never in love, were we?”

Noct’s eyes did something magical. Prompto was glued to them. He wondered if his grin was as big and goofy as his boyfriend’s. Noctis held out a hand and Prompto walked over to join him. He laid down so he was half on top of Noct, his arms around the other boy’s chest in a hug. He rested his chin on the back of Noct’s head, and when that grew uncomfortable he moved it to his shoulder. 

“Would you look at that.” Gladio’s voice sounded fond. “I’m so proud of them.”

He heard a wistful sounding sigh from the direction of the island. “As am I. Young love is always so precious.”

Prompto couldn’t agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Content:
> 
> What type of music do the bros listen to?
> 
> Ignis listens to industrial new wave, like Bauhaus and Depeche Mode.
> 
> Gladio is just as likely to listen to thrash metal as he is to classical. He will talk at you for hours about how classical influences metal. He plays them back to back for you and points out the parts where you can really hear it.
> 
> Prompto listens to electronic remixes of video game soundtracks.
> 
> Noctis is pretty indifferent to music. If you ask him to put music on he will pick out something he knows you like. Iggy won't let anybody except himself and Noct play DJ in the car. 
> 
> Regis listens to sad bastard music. Noctis has a soft spot for it and will sometimes play Elliott Smith when he's all alone and he needs to cry.


End file.
